Akriloth2160
Akriloth2160 (sometimes referred to as simply Akriloth; now known on YouTube via his alternate account, Akriloth2150) is a Text-to-speech videographer currently residing in Southern England, and is the self-proclaimed owner of the notorious Akriloth Tower. He is perhaps most well-known for being the original creator of the original concept behind The Really Sucky Virus and seems to have been the original designer of the The Unofficial YouTube Channel Rules. Because of compatibility issues between Speakonia and Mac OS X, coupled with his university life, he took a hiatus from TTS videos for most of 2011–2012, although refused to say for certain that he has truly left the community. He lived up to this refusal when he got Sony Vegas and Speakonia working on his external hard drive and Windows 7 partition, and has officially hit the reset button on all of his previous unfinished Speakonia shows, thanks to his self-inflicted "no unresolved cliffhangers" policy. Style Akriloth originally made videos with no real definitive genre in mind, mainly producing lip-synching videos (one of which has been removed due to a copyrighted soundtrack), and short sketches such as '"The Not So Great Escape", as well as a misheard lyrics video based off of Metallica's "Ride the Lightning". His censor-beep parody of "Grace Kelly" by MIKA was his most popular video, until being overtaken by "Ride The Lightning - Misheard Lyrics" and "STOP, You Violated...", the latter of which has been re-uploaded on his second account. Throughout most of 2011–2012, he brought his talent for commentaries to the forefront, fuelled further by how Speakonia was almost unusable with Mac OS X, even with a compatibility layer in place. However, in mid-December 2012, a massive cluster of false-flags combined with a fraudulent copyright claim brought him to the decision to move to an alternate account. Due to concerns regarding quality and unresolved cliffhangers, he is not going to reupload all of his old TTS videos, although a small number of them have been saved to his external hard drive. Around a week later, he successfully installed both Sony Vegas Movie Studio HD Platinum and Speakonia on his external drive, and announced on 21 December 2012 during the Great Wave of Nothing that he was planning on returning to TTS videos along with occasional Let's Plays, while taking a break from his previous oeuvre of commentaries. Known Creations *Radar Overseer Scotty (and the "Radar Overseer" craze in general) *The Unofficial YouTube Channel Rules *The Really Sucky Virus *Microsoft Sam Reviews Funny Pictures (in its most well-known form) *The Epic War *Speakonia Chatroom *Microsoft Sam's Special Day (still in pilot episode phase) *Smack Sea Prawns *The Unimaginative Dance *Microsoft Sam's repeated facepalms *Highway Cookies Fun Facts *It is revealed in one of his Windows errors videos that one of his favourite foods of all time is Dorito sandwiches. A more accurate description would be sandwiches filled with any kind of crisp/potato chip in general *Akriloth first discovered Microsoft Sam by accident, when the program 'Microsoft Narrator' randomly opened in the middle of a play session of Sonic and Knuckles on his cousin's laptop. It has also recently been observed that the program randomly opening was not restricted to just his cousin's laptop. *His first video was a pseudo-lipdub of novelty dance track "Chacarron Macarron" by El Chombo, made using his sister's webcam. Due to a lack of popularity and general feelings of guilt on his part, Akriloth has since privated the video. *Many of the live-action videos steal quotes, analogies, hip-swing dancing (halfway through the video) and style from Anglo-Australian game reviewer, Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw, to the point of even wearing a trilby hat (albeit a few sizes too small). Quotes "There are two kinds of film: films I stopped watching because they bored me into a vegetative state of 'cannot be arsed', and films I stopped watching because I had to catch my breath because of how awesome it was. Son of Rambow, thankfully, falls into the latter category" — unsourced "Hello, door handle. Would you mind opening the door for me?" — "The Not-so-Great Escape" "There are two kinds of film: films I stopped watching because they bored me into a vegetative state of 'cannot be arsed', and films I stopped watching because I had to catch my breath because of how awesome it was. Unfortunately, David Lynch's Dune falls firmly into the former category." — unsourced "To put it charitably, the Jonas Brothers' cover of "Hey Jude" is horrifying! This isn't even because of the Jonas Brothers! I've heard better Jonas Brothers songs, and even better songs from every other Disney-bound band. This singing is more on the level of a cat having its balls teased by a man with red-hot jump leads!" — unsourced "I don't hate Twilight as a series of books, and I don't hate the Jonas Brothers as people themselves. I just hate both of them mainly for what they've done to teenagers and the music industry" — unsourced "When I was young, I noticed that in the Bible, Satan very rarely won. I mean, Jesus drove out every single demon that people got possessed with. At the time, I just thought of Satan as a biblical plot device who's there just as someone to lose all the time. Fair enough, considering that he's Satan." — unsourced "Without anyone to keep the rules in play, there's no reason to bend the rules and say, 'Nope, I haven't lost the game'". — "13 Facts About Akriloth", on The Game External Links *His current account *His public Facebook page Category:Video Makers Category:British